


Welcome to the Color Crew

by Universeruler666



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Consentacles, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonsense, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: You get thrown into spooky high after moving with your parents. You meet a vast amount of people with a personality unique to their own. You stumble a long and unbeknownst to you, everyone wants the highway to your heart but ha, fuck if you know who'd you want much less noticing who's vying for your attention.





	Welcome to the Color Crew

**Author's Note:**

> The reader in this case will be very clueless about the people tripping over themselves to take you to prom rather than vice versa.  
> Que a lot of jealousy and confusion in the color squads part! Enjoy~

You fiddle with the edge of your shirt, nervous about your first day at this school. Spooky High wasn't quite what you'd exspect but the diversity is impressive whenever you look back to your old school. You rub your ear and it twitches slightly as you look around, noticing people reeking havoc to get to their next class. You bite your lip and look at your schedule. Science, huh? Can't wait to see what mess greets you. You hurry on to find your class, sliding on in just by the bell. The teacher looks at you and smiles which, if you were human, you'd probably scream But with teeth to rival, it didn't bother you. You offer a soft smile and sit where you were directed. You tug at your shirt again finding yourself nervous in a class full of new faces. You hated it.

  A chair leans back and you look up to see a Frankenstein lookin' girl who's face could probably light up the whole room. You blush because you're a bit embarrassed at the idea of conversation but she didn't seem to mind. " Hello! I'm Vicky, you must be the new kid." you stutter and "uh" and just nod. You clear your throat and look around aimlessly before actually speaking. " Uh. My names (Name)." she smiles again and giggles a little bit. "nice name you got!" you smile. You take in her looks and you find the thick white streak in her dominantly black hair quite suited to her pale greenish-blue complex. Her shirt was blue with a white collar and her legging were black. She sure dressed nice. You occasionally looked real done up but today you opted for your favorite band T, ripped jeans and your hoodie around your waist. You and Vicky chatted briefly about what has been taught and how she'd help you catch up before the teacher started their lectures. You intently listen and though you definitely get lost at some points, Vick quickly knocks your head into the right place. You jot down notes and catching on to whatever seemed important or what your classmate pointed out. Once the class bell rings you were probably the first to shove your shit in your bag and rush on out. Woops, you hit a rock solid person who doesn't fall but you certainly do. You shake your head and groan before being pulled up. " you okay dudester?" you look at the tall wolf man and blush again, stuttered an embarrassing apology and thank you before you rush off. He looks back at you confused but brushes it off and the jock continues on. You go to your next class in a hurry. You slide into a random seat in literature and softly sigh, soon relaxing. Geeze, were you always this anxious on first days? You don't really want to remember. You hear the chair next to you slide and someone sit down. You look without really realizing. They were basically a shadow but solid. Eyes fully white. They're hair completely apart of them, all same color. They wore a yellow cardigan which quickly caught your eye and before you stopped to think if you should really say anything, you do. " Nice cardigan, man." They look at you and smile. Assuming they are by the friendly squint of the eyes. "u-uh, yeah thanks!" you look a little surprised but give a shy smile back. They hold their hand out akwardly towards you. " my names Oz." you hesitate for a moment but take Oz's hand and shakes it. "(name)" Oz nods as you two pull your hand away. " nice name there." "t-thanks" you rub your neck nervously and the bell rings. The teacher gave everyone a moment before headed off with todays lesson. Like Vicky, Oz helped inform you on anything you missed and you smiled at him, thanking him for all the help. This class had presentations and you're real thankful you came late enough to be excused from the project. You jot notes and listen in to this guy name Liam...enthusiastically? Talk about his project. When he was done people clapped but you were too busy writing on to really notice. You fail to see the intriguied look he gave as he goes back to his seat and you continue on to kingdoms come with Oz's help. You were learning about the brave adventures of obyssious and how he hadn't been with his familar for ten years because of big fish god of the sea, posidion.

 

Eventually the bell rings for the class to end after a few other presentations and hopefully you caught enough information to pass the soon go come test. You pack your things and sling your backpack on one of your shoulders as you hurry off to lunch, giving the yellow cardigan boy your goodbyes for today. You hoped lunch would be more on the uneventful side as you sat at an empty table. You brought your own lunch. Basic sandwiches but you're one hell of a good food maker so you enjoyed them more than the basic turkey and cheese. You hear two trays drop at your table and look up. "o-oh" A dominantly green zombie dude with black hair and a girl with dark skin and hair so hot it's flaming has sat across from you. You soon see Oz and the girl in blue sit with them and offer you a smile. You feel less nervous. Vick pipes up happily " Brian, Amira meet the new kid, (Name)!" you blush slightly from your nervousness and wave hello. Brain waves back aswell as Amira. They offer you a smile and you guys try and conversate. Over the time, you learn Amira has the hots for the big dumb wolf you hit face first earlier, vicky was into a con snake named Vera, Brian was into Liam and Oz was sweating of the supposed demon Kind named Damien. You kinda chuckle at their enthusiasm about their future prom dates as you happily eat your sandwhich. You also learned they get called the color crew and are probably the thirstiest people in this school which almost made you choke with laughing. Amira slides over and nudges you. " how about you, had any crushes at your last school. Maybe you think someone here is hot~?" you shake your head no and wave your hands " no no, I'm not one for gushing over someone. People aren't too interested in me anyway so it ain't no big deal!" the group lets out a disappointed "awww!" but doesn't bug you too much. They occasionally suggest some genocidal fish princess named miranda or a huge party ghost named polly but you quickly brush it off with a smile. Lucky you, you're a bit out of your shell but you're in for one hell of a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for making it this far!


End file.
